jumperfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Boone
Lucas "Luke" Boone is the eldest son of drug/car dealer, Bill Boone. He is also the older brother of Clay Boone. Biography Lucas, along with Clay, were estranged by their mother Wendy in their youth, so they were raised by their father Bill. He eventually becomes a mechanic at his father's shop, while also secretly trafficking drugs for his father. One day, after Clay is hospitalized following a supposed car accident that left him paralyzed from the waist down, he suspected the one responsible was Henrietta "Henry" Cole, who was with Clay in his truck during the accident. He confronts her and kidnaps her for interrogation, but is stunned to find out she not only managed to escape but also partially damaged his car (where she was held captive) in the process, similar to what happened with Clay's truck. His father has him kill Amos Miller, son of Amish drug dealer Jeremiah Miller, believing him to be the one who hurt Clay. After Clay's release from the hospital (and now paraplegic), Lucas is tasked to tend to his brothers' needs. Henry Cole arrives one evening to talk with Clay about the accident. Lucas overheard the whole conversation from his neighboring bedroom: there was no accident, Clay had tried to rape her, and that she was the one who in fact crushed his car, and the Millers weren't in any way responsible. Henry then left but not before breaking a window downstairs with a rock. Lucas then confronts Clay about it, clearly appalled by what he had heard. Clay dismissed it as her being crazy and lying, however Lucas remained suspicious. A few nights later Lucas, along with his father and brother, have dinner with Henry and her family since Henry's mother Cleo is now a new employee at her father's car dealership. In spite of his initial actions towards her, Lucas went to Henry to confirm what he heard was true. She confirms it and admits she lied about the Millers' being involved out of fear of his father. Lucas offered his sincere condolences to her. After arriving home that night, disgusted by his brother's actions and having murdered an innocent person in the process, Lucas angrily reveals everything to his father and his belief that Henry was telling the truth. Bill does not believe him, which leads to a severe argument between the Boone family. The next day, Bill and Lucas are confronted by Jeremiah and his gang. Their meeting was interrupted by Cleo Cole, who learned of Clay's attempted rape, and wanted to confront Bill, though Lucas tried to dissuade her interference. Lucas revealed to everyone that Henry hurt Clay and not Amos and due to Bill's intimidating her, she lied and placed the blame on the Millers. A gunfight soon broke out between the Boones and Millers, in which Lucas escaped by car, albeit unintentionally taking Cleo with him. Far out of from town, Lucas berates Cleo for barging into the meeting and making the situation worse, despite his warnings, remarking how it's just like his father not listening to him. After conversing with Cleo, he decides to give his car to her so she can return to Henry, while leaving him behind, unwilling to return to Reston. He is eventually found by police sometime later. Category:Characters